El Libro Negro
by Rising Gold Sun
Summary: Serie de relatos autoconclusivos dedicados a mostrar la oscuridad que acecha en el alma humana. Se recomienda discrecion.


**Esto en realidad iba a ser posteado el 14 de febrero, pero después me di cuenta de lo extraño que eso hubiera resultado…además solo tenia escrita la parte de Lincoln. Escribí esto acompañado del soundtrack tanto de Outlast como de Silent Hill 2, ambos sorprendentemente potentes a la hora de incentivar la escritura reflexiva, sobre todo piezas como "Female ward" del primero y "Terror in the depths of the fog" del segundo, los recomiendo ampliamente, sin más dilación, espero que disfruten su lectura**

**Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes usados y esto no fue escrito con ánimos de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. Por un fan, para los fans.**

**Destellos en la oscuridad**

La noche había caído sobre Royal Woods como un velo negro cubriéndolo todo, las calles estaban desoladas, ningún ser se podía percibir alrededor, a excepción de una joven dama, recién entrada en la primavera de la juventud, que se encontraba conduciendo lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la casa que hasta hacia poco llamó "hogar".

Lucy Loud, así era el nombre con el que fue bendecida, se encontraba en un dilema, puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer, como hacerlo y el porqué hacerlo…pero no sabia si tendría fuerzas para ello, cada segundo que pasaba las dudas la asaltaban y no podía evitar sentir que una garra helada le trituraba las entrañas, a tal punto que tuvo que orillarse a un costado del camino para tener una muy necesario introspección.

¿Cuánto de esto era realmente su culpa?

Ella era solo una niña que estuvo encandilada por los encantos de su hermano, cosa repugnante y abyecta a los ojos de toda la sociedad y ante sí misma al juzgar por las nauseas y el miedo que sentía cada vez que lo obligaba a besarla, o como tuvo que vaciar su estomago después de obligarlo a tomarla y consumar definitivamente su retorcida idea de "amor" ¿las dulces sensaciones después de volverse uno con tu otra mitad que Lucy tanto deseaba experimentar? Completamente ausentes, reemplazadas por una bilis demoniaca que le corroía las entrañas y no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a si misma.

…

No.

Ella no era la culpable, ella siempre fue la extraña de la familia pero nunca fue una pervertida asquerosa que puso sus deseos egoísta por encima del bienestar de la familia, no, ella siempre trato de mantener un perfil bajo, la niña de aquel entonces solo pedía una porción del amor que su hermano le profesaba a su hermana mayor inmediata, un amor que podría ser considerado fanatismo e idolatría, Lucy no buscaba algo de por vida…no al principio, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas cosas demandaba la pequeña niña, quien ya se estaba convirtiendo en una dama. Y aun así, Lucy no se sentía en falta, se sentía merecedora de ser la única en el corazón de su hermano, pese a que eso le quemara la mente con solo pensarlo. Y ciertamente se creía mucho mas merecedora y digna de ocupar ese lugar que su hermana, quien solo era digna de todos los insultos que su tétrica mente era capaz de concebir, la garra debilito su presión en su interior y la joven gótica miro al acompañante que tenía en el asiento del copiloto, como pidiendo consejo u aprobación, por obvias razones nadie le contestó pero Lucy sentía su resolución renovada, por lo que encendió el motor nuevamente y continuo su camino.

Primera vez.

Aunque pudo continuar por un tiempo, aquella vocecilla en lo más profundo de su mente continuaba carcomiendo su conciencia, repitiéndole incansablemente que ella no tenía el menor derecho a tomar el asunto en sus manos, que al callar lo que paso la convertía en tan culpable como los demás, la joven pelinegra intento hacer oídos sordos pero eventualmente la garra helada regreso y ahora no solo aprisionaba sus entrañas sino también su corazón. Se vio obligada a orillarse nuevamente cuando su conciencia la abrumó.

¿Realmente estaba mal? Lucy solo quería ponerle un fin a toda esa maraña de mentiras que sus hermanos tejieron entre la familia, envenenando lo que alguna vez fue puro y hermoso. Lucy sabía que podía hacerlo y más importante sabía que _debía_ hacerlo. Y si era así, entonces ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban sobre el inmóvil volante mientras su frente se encontraba apoyada sobre este? Su respiración se torno irregular, por lo que la joven mujer se tomo unos segundos para recomponerse, de esta forma, incluso su atribulada mente, consiguió serenarse un poco, Por primera vez desde haber visitado esa tienda, esa misma mañana, Lucy se cuestionó el curso de sus acciones y de lo que tenía planeado hacer, ¿valía la pena? Esto era un viaje sin retorno, y ella tenía toda la vida por delante, solo tenía que desistir en su demencial cruzada y todo estaría bien, nadie tenía por qué saberlo y todo seguiría como antes…

Como antes…

Nadie lo sabría…

Su mente le jugo a traición y la voz de su conciencia no pudo sobreponerse esta vez, ¿dejar todo como estaba? ¿Qué bien haría eso? Desde hacía tiempo que Lucy aborrecía el estado e su familia, desde hacía años ya, razón por la cual evitaba la vieja casona lo mas que podía, misma razón por la cual nadie la esperaba aquella noche en la reunión familiar que sus dos hermanos mayores habían convocado. El ver a sus familiares, todos llevando esas sonrientes mascaras de normalidad frente a la magnitud de la tragedia que vivían, le revolvía el estomago, un calor lacerante se aprisionaba de su cabeza al ver a su hermano mintiéndose a sí mismo al hacerse responsable de un error que no era suyo, en dos ocasiones para empeorar, y nadie decía nada, solo agachaban la cabeza y seguían con sus vidas, sus egoístas y pequeñas vidas…

La joven golpeo el volante con furia sin siquiera notarlo, haciendo saltar la bocina, mientras sus dientes se apretujaban en un rictus de ira.

Hipócritas, todos ellos, siempre poniendo a la familia por delante pero en cuanto más se los necesito, ellos eligieron a los intrusos por encima de la _verdadera sangre _Loud, una intrusa ya había trastocado el futuro de todos años atrás y ahora una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre ellos y en especial sobre su hermano, el cual, pese a su idiotez y completa insensibilidad para con sus sentimientos, seguía siendo el objeto de afecto y adoración de Lucy, y el ver como se dirigía lentamente y por voluntad propia hacia el abismo, sin que nadie intentara detenerlo, la enloquecía.

¿y todo por qué?

Porque eran unos obsesos de la mentira, poniendo en un pedestal los engaños, la manipulación y las maquinaciones en lugar de aceptar la verdad tal y como cualquier ser humano de bien lo haría, Lucy estaba harta de todo eso, ella prefería vivir en una amarga verdad que en una dulce mentira, es todo lo que deseaba.

Observo una vez más a su acompañante, silente como siempre y esto reafirmo su resolución, poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

Segunda vez.

Lucy aceleró, no quería perder ese envión de adrenalina que su más reciente introspección le había dado, solo unos pocos kilómetros más y ya estaría en su antiguo…"hogar" y pondría fin a ese circo de una vez por todas, era lo menos que podía hacer tanto por la familia como por sí misma, se lo debía a su hermano.

Al menos eso es lo que se decía a sí misma.

La insistente voz en el fondo de su subconsciente volvió con más fuerza que nunca, martillando una y otra vez, haciéndola cuestionarse sus actos futuros, y sobre todo, los _pasados_ esta vez Lucy no se orilló, tuvo que frenar en seco, casi perdiendo el control del vehículo, esa última estocada de su conciencia le había calado en lo más hondo, dejándola temblando y cercana a hiperventilarse, pero la voz no tuvo piedad por su estado, recriminándole por la tragedia que ella misma había provocado, que ella no era ninguna inocente, y que sus intenciones eran solo las excusas de una psicótica vengativa, Lucy no lo toleró, se desabrocho el cinturón, abrió la puerta y colapso en sus rodillas, vomitando en el pastizal, su visión daba vueltas y el hormigueo en su cabeza la hacía sentir enferma.

Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir esos recuerdos, y por un tiempo había funcionado, poniendo su mente en un estado de letargo respecto a lo que había hecho, pero ya no podía seguir engañándose. No había nada de heroico en sus acciones o en sus objetivos, lo único que había era ese enfermizo sentimiento revanchista al ser desplazada y humillada del corazón de su hermano mayor, la joven que presumía de ser madura se encontraba reducida a una mocosa arrogante y caprichosa que ya que no la dejaban jugar con los niños grandes, planeaba arruinar la diversión para todos

Así se vio Lucy, hasta que levanto la cabeza hacia un costado y vio la abolladura en la parte delantera del auto de su amigo, y recordó _quien _y _como_ le había hecho aquello al viejo Peugeot, el simple recuerdo la golpeo como un puñetazo y una nueva oleada de vomito la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Ella no era solo una niña arrogante, ella era mucho más que eso, era un…_monstruo_

No tenía otro calificativo que darse a sí misma, no después de lo que había hecho, aun recordaba el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y la carne siendo golpeada en un zamarreo brutal, todo por encima de su cabeza, resguardada por el techo del auto. Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, Lucy finalmente había probado derramar el tesoro rojo tal y como sus héroes literarios lo hacían y encontró que el gusto que le provocaba era absolutamente aberrante, no tenia voz ni voto ni mucho menos la posición moral para juzgar a su familia siendo que ella había actuado mucho peor. La adolescente gótica , juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban, subió de nuevo al vehículo, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar todo ese demencial plan de lado, no tenia caso proseguir, simplemente agradecer a la suerte que ella se libro de la horca y aceptar que en ocasiones, se debe aceptar que alguien más gano

Y justo cuando Lucy tenía sus dedos en las llaves para accionar el carro, la palabra "ganar" se incrusto de pronto en su mente, junto a la persona más adicta a esa palabra de toda su familia, la mujer de piel pálida se congelo por completo, y su mente comenzó a trabajar por si sola otra vez

Ganar, eso era todo lo que le importaba su deportista hermana, desde que tenía uso de razón la obsesión de ella por la vitoria siempre le pareció insana, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar, hasta que la castaña comenzó ese amorío con su propio hermano, cual semilla, la infantil envidia de Lucy creció fuerte a medida que pasaban los años ¿realmente amaba a su hermano también? ¿o era solo su atribulada mente queriendo demostrar que ella podía llenar un lugar que su hermana no podría? Esto, en cualquier otro momento, la habría impulsado a la reflexión, pero ahora a Lucy no le importaba, so le importaba seguir alimentando ese fuego interno con los recuerdos de la degeneración gradual de su hermana. La niña pendenciera y arrogante amante de los deportes se había convertido en la vergüenza de la familia con el paso de los años, desde aquella fatídica noche en la que su recientemente difunta hermana anunciara su embarazo

Cambiaba de pareja como quien cambiaba de ropa, y se deleitaba en intentar cosas cada vez más arriesgadas con ellos, lo cual empeoro exponencialmente cuando llego a secundaria y tuvo más libertad para moverse, seguía con esa actitud de superioridad frente a todo el mundo pese a que en la escuela solo era la comidilla de las chicas, para evitarla, y de los chicos, para _repartírsela _

La chica que tenía su futuro asegurado gracias a los deportes vio sus becas esfumarse debido a su pésimo rendimiento escolar, siendo que usaba su cuerpo para cualquier otra cosa menos estudiar, ni siquiera tenía respeto por sus amigas, llegando a sostener amoríos con los novios de estas, Lucy paso incontables noches en vela intentando concebir el sueño mientras su hermana mayor hablaba por celular con sus novios, en ocasiones mas de uno a la vez, y sus charlas estaban repletas del tópico mas carnal posible, ningún sentimentalismo entre ellos, en ocasiones incluso su hermana se burlaba de su hermano, señalando lo mucho que deseaba que él fuera solo una pizca de los hombres que eran sus parejas

Claro

¿Acaso el chico que cubría tu triste trasero de ser descubierta y siempre se molestaba de que tuvieras algo caliente y nutritivo para cenar, que se preocupa por ti y trato por todos los medios que salvaras tu futuro no era un hombre?

Cierto

Lo que le importaba a su hermana era solo cuanto podía ser sacudida por cuerpos más fuertes que ella, su corazón brillaba por su ausencia, era solo un animal que se movía por instinto, a Lucy jamás le había gustado las groserías, pero cada vez que pensaba en su hermana la asaltaban unos brutales deseos de insultarla, adornarla de todos los despotismos que pudiera donde la palabra "prostituta" seria el mas benigno de todos ellos.

…

Y aun pese a todo, su hermano la eligió a ella, aun cuando su reputación había manchado al resto de la familia, haciendo que todas las hermanas fueran consideradas igual de libertinas, su hermano la eligió a ella.

Aun cuando Lucy se guardo a sí misma para él, porque él era el único merecedor de tomarla por primera vez, mientras que su hermana fue manoseada por medio mundo, su hermano la eligió a ella.

Aun cuando su hermana lo ato con un niño, arruinando el futuro prospero que le esperaba, su hermano la eligió a ella.

Aunque la voz de la conciencia esta vez ya le reclamaba a gritos heridos, ésta fue ahogada rápidamente por el torrente de recuerdos y asuntos sin resolver que, cual germen infeccioso, fue esparciéndose y envenenando rápidamente el corazón y la mente de Lucy. Miro nuevamente al asiento contiguo, y aunque era una noche de luna nueva privada de estrellas, contra todo pronóstico, su acompañante brillo. Ya no había lugar para la compasión, la mujer encendió el auto nuevamente y se dirigió hacia su casa, y al contrario de las últimas veces, esta vez se encontraba serena y decidida.

Tercera y última vez.

Al llegar a la vieja casa Loud, Lucy apago el motor, se contemplo a sí misma en el espejo retrovisor y, guardando a su acompañante en su bolso, salió del auto con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta donde podía ya apreciarse el bullicio típico de las reuniones familiares y sin llamar, entró.

. . .

La vida no había sido generosa con Lincoln, al menos así era él como él se sentía, pese a su cabello tan blanco, el chico siempre se había sentido como la oveja negra de la familia, nunca encajando en ningún molde, siempre a la sombra de los demás y muy especialmente de sus hermanas, anhelando algún tipo de reconocimiento, que al final nunca llego, pero si al menos fuera solo sus ambiciones las que fueron truncadas, él podría incluso aceptarlo, si tan solo tuviera un faro en el cual apoyarse, pero su vida emocional era un completo desastre, sufriendo rechazo tras rechazo desde niño, Christina, Paige, Ronnie Anne…aunque la última fue inocente de todo, solo una víctima mas del demencial torbellino que era la telaraña de mentiras que conformaban las relaciones de Lincoln, y no podía culparse más que a sí mismo por ello, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de caer al abismo solo, sino que tuvo que arrastrar a Lynn junto con él.

Jamás debió enamorarse de ella, por el bien de ambos, desde que Lori los descubrió y les dio la paliza de sus vidas, Lynn ya no fue la misma, y Lincoln fue testigo directo de su decadencia, él la había descuidado, es cierto, tenía que cuidar a su hija, que si bien, no compartían lazos sanguíneos, ya la consideraba suya, pero ese sentimiento de culpa no lo soltó, ya que en el fondo, Lincoln sabia que una gran parte del abandono que le hizo a su hermana fue debido al rencor que sentía por ella, Lynn ya no era la chica fuerte que el envidiaba pero secretamente admiraba, no, se había rebajado completamente hasta ser considerada un saco de carne para los de la escuela, incontables veces Lincoln se encontraba borrando furiosamente escritos de las paredes de los baños que decían "¿quieres pasar un rato divertido? Lynn Loud es tu hembra" seguido del numero de celular de su hermana, tuvo que soportar comentario soeces acerca de sus hermanas, no solo de Lynn, motivo por el cual fue suspendido más de una vez al romper lo que sea que tuviera a mano en la cabeza de esos idiotas, y tuvo que tener ojos de águila resguardando a sus otras hermanas, ahora manchadas debido a las acciones de Lynn, lo que casi sucedió con Lola le helaba la sangre…

Pero lo peor era ver como Lynn traía a la casa un novio diferente cada vez, era raro verla con el mismo chico cada semana, o lo que hacía con ellos en su cuarto cuando Lucy no estaba y pensaba que nadie podría oírlos…

Lincoln se sujeto la boca para reprimir las arcadas que le traían dichos recuerdos, pese a que todo era parte del pasado ahora, su mente, guardián silenciosa de su historia, no le permitiría disfrutar de la velada en paz, pero Lincoln quería ser más fuerte que el resentimiento, pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Lynn, aun en frente del resto de la familia, la castaña le sonrió dulcemente, y él le correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

Sonríe.

Esa era la mejor medicina y el mejor método para lidiar con los problemas, eso lo aprendió de Luan y planeaba mantenerlo así, aunque la comediante ni nadie en la familia encontraba motivos para sonreír últimamente, no con lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

Ante esto, Lincoln saco su celular, sintiendo el irresistible impulso de llamar a su hija, quien se había distanciado totalmente de él hacia ya largo tiempo atrás, el haber elegido a Lynn por sobre Leni, pese a que la rubia ya no se encontraba entre los vivos, no le había sentado bien a la pequeña. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que la contraseña que estaba ingresando era la incorrecta, perteneciente a su antiguo celular…celular que él mismo destrozo contra el suelo cuando Lynn le envió una fotografía de ella teniendo un trio con Hawk y Hank, aquellos bullies que le hicieron la vida imposible la mayor parte de su vida, todo adornado con un mensaje "Espero que te guste, Linky" seguido de un emoji de un dedo medio levantado.

Eso paso después de que él discutiera agriamente con su deportista hermana para evitar que siguiera trayendo a sus "juguetes" ya que era una casa familiar y las niñas estaban presentes, el argumento se caldeo tanto que los padres intervinieron y se pusieron del lado de Lincoln, quien se había ganado a pulso el titulo de figura de autoridad en la casa.

No queriendo rememorar semejante atrocidad, Lincoln desbloqueo el teléfono con esperanzas de que le contestaran, pero su hija solo le hizo el vacio, aunque Lincoln albergaba la esperanza de que solo no tuviera batería. Al menos sabía que Fiona la estaba cuidando bien, ¿pero elegir pasar la noche en casa de su madrina cuando él iría a la casa Loud para dar un anuncio sumamente importante? ¿Algo de lo que toda la familia estaba enterada? Era obvio que su hija no quería verlo y esto le oprimía el corazón al albino.

Suspirando, el muchacho guardo su celular y contemplo a la mayoría de su familia reunida por última vez en mucho tiempo, se iría a vivir con Lynn esa misma noche cambiándose de estado y de ser posible de nombre, todo para tratar de darle a su hermana la vida que su pervertida e incestuosa relación le negó. Ella misma fue quien le imploro su ayuda al final, después de dos hechos que la hicieron replantearse todo y le hicieron ver lo bajo que había caído.

Y Lincoln temblaba de odio y rabia al recordarlos.

El ver a su hermana tratando de entrar torpemente a la casa en mitad de la noche, tropezándose con la mayoría de las cosas y solo con la suerte evitando que despertara a alguien , sumado a Lincoln que ya la estaba esperando en la sala debido a su preocupación…solo para encontrarse a su Lynn desgreñada, riendo tontamente, apestando a alcohol y a otros olores y manchada de ciertos fluidos tanto de ella como de otras personas que el prefería no recordar…tuvo que luchar para llevarla a su cuarto, pero en cuanto se acerco la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, fue cerrada bruscamente desde el interior mientras se escuchaba el cerrojo correr y el de un mueble siendo corrido. Lucy los había visto y les estaba dejando muy en claro que Lynn era su problema, no el de ella.

En un primer momento Lincoln pensó en exigirle a su hermanita que abriera la puerta pero desistió, no podía culparla, por lo que tuvo que bañar a Lynn él mismo, y después a si mismo cuando la ropa manchada de Lynn lo toco, sumado a los vómitos que su hermana no pudo reprimir y fueron a parar encima de él.

Toda la noche la cuido mientras la veía dormir en su armario-habitacion, soñando con tiempos mejores, y una vez que Lynn despertó y recordó lo que había hecho, por primera vez en años, se quebró, tirándose a los brazos de su hermano , rogándole perdón de todas las formas posibles y pidiéndole que la protegiera, y Lincoln no pudo rehusarse, sin embargo no volvió con ella, al menos no inmediatamente, y las semanas siguientes fueron un estado de completo terror para Lynn hasta que los varios test de embarazo que compro finalmente dieron todos negativo.

La vida parecía sonreírle a ellos dos otra vez…hasta que un fantasma del pasado de Lynn apareció revoloteando alrededor de ella una vez más, tal vez la mente de Lynn buscaba desesperada el retomar algo de la inocencia que perdió, tal vez quería empezar desde cero como una persona normal con alguien normal, tal vez solo sufrió una recaída, Lincoln no lo sabía, pero en cuanto Francisco, ahora ya hecho un hombre, regreso a Royal Woods, las chispas entre él y Lynn se convirtieron en fuego y Lincoln fue dejado nuevamente a un costado, sin embargo un fuego explosivo se consume rápido, y eso fue lo que paso, pero lo peor fue que ese bastardo no solo había embarazado a su hermana sino que el muy cobarde había huido y cortado todo contacto con Lynn, poniendo de excusa su carrera y su futuro por delante y la castaña , completamente abatida y destrozada, incapaz ya de confiar en aquellos ajenos a su familia, acepto la propuesta de su hermano de volver a estar juntos, aunque eso significara el hacerse cargo de una niña que no era suya. Nada grave, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

Pero aquella vez el sibilante veneno en el pecho de Lincoln era demasiado para ser controlado, por lo que en una noche sin luna, el albino embosco a Francisco cuando este pasaba por al lado de un callejón, asegurándose de que los golpes de su barra de hierro llovieran sobre las piernas y brazos del hispano, Lincoln perdió la cuenta de cuantos golpes le dio pero se encontró completamente exhausto después de ello. Tuvo que resistir la brutal tentación de dejarlo allí tirado, pero llamó a una ambulancia y se alejo de allí. Por suerte había tenido el buen tino de usar un pasamontañas y una playera de los Hazeltucky Hockers, mismas que quemó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y por azares del destino, si lo que escuchó en las noticias era cierto, Hawk estaba siendo sospechoso del hecho.

A este punto Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto se había podrido su mente en los últimos años, ya que no solo no se arrepentía del hecho, sino que incluso se deleitaba por haber logrado llevarlo a cabo y que otro desgraciado pagara por ello, y, por lo que se entero después, con un poco de suerte Francisco volvería a caminar, mas nunca mas tocaría un deporte en su vida. ¿Acaso el destino, en su retorcido sentido del humor, le estaba dando un respiro después de haber jugado con el tantas veces? El albino no lo sabía, y no iba a cuestionarlo, simplemente aceptaría ese regalo y proseguiría a formar la vida que siempre debió tener con Lynn, ya tendrían a sus propios hijos después de que la hija…su hija naciera. De momento lo importante era cuidarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Lincoln estaba a punto de dar a conocer sus intenciones de irse a vivir con Lynn, cuando de pronto la vio, por primera vez en toda su vida, Lucy no aparecía por detrás de él para asustarlo, no, esta vez ingresó lentamente por la puerta principal, cual sombra, deslizándose entre los invitados que si se sobresaltaron en cuanto Lincoln menciono su nombre, y pudo sentir como Lynn se tensaba de desagrado al verla, al parecer no iba a perdonar a su hermana el haberse acostando con él hacia un tiempo atrás, pero algo no estaba bien, el hombre del plan podía notarlo, se levanto para saludarla, alejándose de Lynn, cosa de la que se arrepentiría después.

…

Lucy estaba en la sala, aunque era consciente de que su familia estaba hablando, estos eran solo zumbidos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban tan enfocados en su objetivo que le dolían.

Allí estaba su hermana, grosera, infantil, egoísta, y repulsiva.

Allí estaba ella, educada, madura, desinteresada y femenina.

Y sin embargo Lynn fue la que gano, ¿y ahora traería a un bastardo que se encargaría de destruir los pocos restos de lo que era su familia? El odio en la mirada de Lucy se intensifico, cosa que nadie pudo notar debido al cabellos cubriendo su vista, pero Lynn pudo notarlo, uno de los ojos de su hermana brillando con malicia pura, asco, desdén y odio reflejados en esa única mirada , le provocó _miedo._

Lucy fijo la mirada en el vientre de su hermana, al parecer el otro engendro no se encontraba en la casa esa noche pero no importaba, solo necesitaba uno, ya podía sentirlo a punto de liberarse del estomago de su hermana, algo que Lucy ya le había negado la categoría de "ser humano" algo palpitante y maligno, combustible para la mente enloquecida de celos de Lucy.

Sin dudarlo y para horror de todos, Lucy metió las manos en su bolso y la S&W.38, comprada esa misma mañana, salió a relucir, el arma de fuego directamente apuntaba al vientre de su hermana.

Lo que siguió fueron los alaridos de la familia que acompañaron a los estallidos del arma que ilumino la sala mientras Lucy vaciaba su cargador.

Fin

.

.

.

.

**Ya muchos habrán captado de donde proviene este escrito. Solo daré una pista mas y es que esto está inspirado en un capitulo que uno de mis autores favoritos de todo el fandom escribió pero luego borro a los pocos días. Si, tu sabes que tu inspiraste esto, te doy las gracias **

**No sé si continuar esta historia en particular o seguir con otros one-shots eso ya se verá.**

**Muy bien, les agradezco mucho el que hayan leído y espero podamos vernos pronto otra vez.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
